ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of Darkness
Rise of Darkness is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events * Past Vilgax makes his debut. * Feedback is unlocked for 11-years old Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11-years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11-years old) *Vilgax Aliens Used * Four Arms * Feedback * Cannonbolt Plot - Ben and Gwen walks into a grocery store - - Ben takes a chocolate bar, opens it and eats it - Cashier: Hey kid, you have to pay for that... Ben: Nobody tells me what to do... Cashier: It's the rules, you have to pay first. Gwen: Should I shut his mouth up? Ben: Go ahead. - Gwen casts a spell - - Gwen's spell lifted the cashier and threw him at a pyramid of canned beans that were stacked nearby - Cashier: Ahhh!!! Ben: Nobody tells Ben Tennyson what to do... - Ben and Gwen exit the store to find Vilgax outside - Vilgax: Ben Tennyson. Ben: Why hello, Squidface. Are you ready to get your butt smacked again? Gwen: Maybe I should turn him into a sushi special. - Vilgax comes closer to Ben and Gwen - - Ben prepares to transform - Vilgax: Surprise. - Vilgax and both Ben and Gwen were teleported away - - Ben and Gwen are teleported to an empty room in Vilgax's ship - Gwen: You should've let me kill that monster reject... Ben: Shut up... (Vilgax's voice echoes through the room) Vilgax: Welcome! Ben: Still planning on defeating me? Vilgax: Possibly. Are there any other reason on why I kidnapped you? Ben: I'm going to escape any time soon, there's no point in kidnapping me. Gwen: I can just teleport myself out of this thing. Vilgax: That is not possible, once something or someone gets into this room there's no way of escaping. Ben: And you're very sure of that? - Gwen casts a spell - - Nothing happens - Gwen: My spells don't work... Ben: I'll bust us out of here - Ben transforms into Four Arms - - Ben punches the room's wall - Gwen: It doesn't work that way, dweeb. Vilgax: Your associate has a good point there, Tennyson. Four Arms: Shut up, Squidface. Vilgax: Maybe I'll send some of my robots there so you won't be bored. - Two robots were teleported into the spacious room - Four Arms: Easy. - Both of the robots (which had two arms) unleashed another pair of arms - Four Arms: Two four armed robots? Now there's a challenge! - Robot 1 runs towards Four Arms - - Four Arms runs towards Robot 1 - - Robot 1 jumps above Four Arms - Four Arms: Huh? - Robot 1 lands on Four Arms - - Robot 1 transforms one of its hand into a cannon - - Gwen blasts her manna on the drone - Vilgax ( in another room, observing the fight ): What?? - Robot 1 looks at Gwen - - Four Arms lifts Robot 1 and throws it at Robot 2 which was running to Gwen - Four Arms: Strike! Gwen: I don't have to use spells at all actually... Four Arms: Whatever Vilgax: Well played. You would've been killed if it wasn't for your Anodite friend there. Four Arms: Cousin. Gwen: Anodite? The heck is that? - Another Robot (Robot 3) is teleported into the room - Four Arms: Bring it on... - Another robot (Robot 4) arrives beside Gwen - - The robot shocks Gwen with its taser - Gwen: Ahhhhhhhh!!! - Gwen faints - - Four Arms detransforms - - Robot 4 grabbed Ben's left arm - Ben: Hey! - Robot 3 tranforms its left arm to some kind of alien device and placed it on top of the Omnitrix faceplate - Ben: I won't do that if I were you... Vilgax: Deactivate the Omnitrix! - Robot 3 starts the deactivating process with the alien device - - Omnitrix starts making noises - Ben: Uh-oh... - Omnitrix sends out a strong sound wave as a feedback after the device got into the internal system of the Omnitrix - - Robots are starting to malfunction - - Robot 4 lets go of Ben - - Sparks begin to come out of robots - - Both robots falls to the ground - - Omnitrix beeps - - Omnitrix starts to produce green sparks on top of the faceplate - Ben: I've warned you, Vilgy. - Ben closes his eyes - BOOM! The room was bright as the sun as the Omnitrix released a really,'' REALLY'' bright green light - Vilgax ( who was observing through a screen ): Argh!! My eyes!!! - The brightness was reduced and showed Ben as Feedback - Feedback: This is new... hmm... - Feedback looks at his fingers - Feedback: I wonder... - Feedback points his index finger towards the wall - - His finger releases an energy blast - - Feedback smiles - Feedback: Like I said, Vilgax, I'm going to escape... - Gwen wakes up from her short "nap" - Gwen: Unggh.... Feedback: You should probably do your floating bubble thingy right now... Gwen: Huh? Umm... - Gwen makes a force field around her and floats in the air - Feedback: This is gonna be a blast! - Feedback starts to release energy waves from his hands - - Energy waves become stronger - - The energy waves travel throughout the room - - Small explosions start to occur on the walls of the room - Feedback: I'm frying up all the technology stuff in the walls of this thing if you don't mind, Vilgax. Vilgax: What?! Feedback: HEYAAHH!!! - Stronger energy waves were released - - Explosions occur and the roof began to fall apart - - Feedback ends the destruction with a really, REALLY strong energy wave - - More explosions - - Smoke everywhere - - The foggy surrounding was cleared up - Feedback: Hey magic princess, come here and help ol' Ben 10. Gwen: What do you want me to do... Feedback: Let's make a hole on this wall, and then make Squidface into a sushi special... Gwen: Fair enough Feedback: Turns out there were force fields on the surface of the walls, now that they're destroyed, we can pass through easily Gwen: Since when did you became a genius? Feedback: Ol' Phil did taught me some stuff Gwen: Huh, he never taught me anything Feedback: Because you're not prepared to learn those kind of things. Oh and maybe because I'm awesome? Gwen: Whatever - Gwen prepares to destroy the wall with her manna - - Feedback prepares to destroy the wall, as well - Feedback: One... Gwen: Two... Feedback: Ten! - They both use their powers to make a hole through the wall - Feedback/Gwen: YAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! - They successfully burnt a hole in the wall - - Feedback and Gwen goes through the hole - Feedback: Oh Vilgy, we're coming for you! Vilgax ( in another room ): Ugh my eyes, I can't see! - Feedback blasts through the door where Vilgax was in - - Door gets destroyed into pieces - Feedback: Knock knock! Vilgax: Huh? What? Who? Feedback: Surprise! - Feedback puts his fingers and his plugs on Vilgax - Feedback: You're gonna go through a shocking experience! - Feedback electrifies Vilgax - Vilgax: HYAAAARRGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! - Vilgax faints - Gwen: May I? Feedback: Go ahead. - Gwen lifts up Vilgax with her manna - - Feedback gets shot in the back with a laser gun - Feedback: Huh? - Feedback sees Sixsix behind him - Feedback: Sixsix, buddy! - Gwen lifts Vilgax higher and throws him at Sixsix - Sixsix: Blargh! Feedback: I was trying to talk to him... - Alarms were activated and red light began to flash - Gwen: Chit chat's over, Vilgax already activated the self-destruct switch! - Feedback detransforms - Ben: What are you waiting for, get us out of here! Gwen: My powers are all drained out after blasting that hole through the wall... Ben: How come you can lift Vilgax up? Gwen: Questions later, there's a teleportation platform over there! - Ben gets on the platform - - Gwen pushed some buttons on a computer-like device beside the platform to activate it - Ben: Umm... you know how to use that thing? Gwen: I'm just pushing random buttons! - The computer-like device beeps - Gwen: Done! - Ben and Gwen were teleported away - Vilgax ( still in the room ): Unnghh?? - Vilgax saw Ben and Gwen being teleported away - - Vilgax stands up and quickly run to the computer-like device - - Vilgax pushed some buttons - Vilgax: They won't be landing safely now! Back on Earth... ( Ben and Gwen are teleported in mid-air ) Ben/Gwen: AHHHHHH!!!!!! - Ben transforms into Cannonbolt, holds Gwen and rolls into a ball - - Cannonbolt crashes into a street of a city - - Cannonbolt unrolls himself - - Cannonbolt detransforms - Gwen: Umm... - People on the sidewalk are staring at Gwen and Ben - Ben: Huh? What are you guys looking at? Gwen: Ben... Ben: What? - Gwen points at a video game shop beside the street - - Ben smiles in an evil way - Ben: Ah, after all the hesitation, a good souvenir would be nice... Gwen: You're watch needs a recharge, don't you remember? Ben: Somehow it recharges faster after that blast in Squidface's ship... Gwen: Uhhuh... Ben: Oh yeah, you were unconscious back there, oh well... - Ben transforms into Feedback - - A number of people on the sidewalk runs away - - Feedback does an evil smile - Feedback: Time to make everyone notice who Ben Tennyson is! - Feedback runs into the video game shop - - Gwen follows - - A bright green light is showed flashing inside the shop - - A scream from a guy is heard - ~ End of episode ~ TEASER FOR UPCOMING EPISODES Announcer: Get ready for more Shattered Universe! - Scene shows Albedo and Ben facing each other - Ben: Ready to give up? - New scene shows Psyphon (Psystar), Billy Billions (Billy Chill) standing behind Ben on a street - Psystar: You're surrounded! Ben: Not on my watch! - Ben transforms into Snare-Oh - Announcer: The ultimate climax to the Shattered Universe! - New scene shows a guy coming out of a Null Void portal - - Scene shows Ben looking at the guy - Ben: I'm sorry! - Ben begin to shed tears - Ben: What have I done... Announcer: Stay tuned! ~ THE END ~ Trivia *This episode happened a day after Ben's 11th birthday. *This episode happened before The Evolution of Malware. *Despite being the leader of the Intergalactic Space Force, Vilgax sometimes use violence to stop criminals. Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Episodes